


Crash Landing

by pushkin666



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: No matter what, he and the TARDIS will always be together.





	Crash Landing

The Doctor grimaced at the state of his boots and trouser cuffs. Both were covered in mud that adhered further to him each time he moved. The TARDIS had crash landed in the middle of a swamp and he’d been forced to exit her and tie a long scarf to the branch of the tree that she was disguised as because for some strange reason the Chameleon circuit had decided to start working again. He’d not wanted to leave her and not be able to find her again. So a scarf it was.

“Doctor,” he looked up. And here she came… the Impossible Girl. Clara. Not daunted by anything let alone their crash landing.

He self consciously straightened his bow tie. He could do this. He could repair the TARDIS. There’d been many a crash landing over the years he and the TARDIS had travelled together, and he’d always managed to get her back to optimum working order no matter how badly damaged she might be. Companions came and went but the TARDIS and him. Well they’d been bound together since they first picked each other on that long ago day on Gallifrey. Nothing and nobody would come between them.


End file.
